Forbidden Love
by XxKioraxX
Summary: When Roxas finds out his mom is getting re-married, he's not very happy. But what happens when he meets his new step-brother?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Well, I'm back again! And this time with a new fic too! Hope everyone likes it. Sorry if this first chapter kinda stinks, I wrote most of it during the middle of the night... I'm also sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. Well, hope y'all enjoy! Make sure you review and let me know what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. If I did...let's just say it would be rated M...

WARNINGS: YAOI!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!

FORBIDDEN LOVE

Chapter 1:WTF?!

It had started out as your normal, average evening, the only difference being that my mom was having her boyfriend, Reno, over for dinner. But everything came crashing down with just a few simple words.

We had just finished the main course and was starting on dessert when my mom started talking.

"Roxas", she said, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

To be honest, I thought she was going to say something like 'I'm pregnant' or 'we have to move because I found a new job offer'. But no, she grabbed Reno's hand, they looked at each other and smiled, then they both looked back at me and my mom burst out:

"we're getting married!"

My spoon paused on the way to my mouth, and time seemed to freeze. The smiles disappeared from their faces, and instead they started looking at me with concern.

"Roxas, are you ok?"

I quickly regained my composure, cleared my throat, and thought of something to say to coverup my long pause.

"yeah mom, I'm fine. Congratulations."

I faked a smile that seemed to please them, and just like that, dessert continued. I watched the man who would soon become my father Personally, I really didn't like the man to much. He was rude, crude, obnoxious, and at times could be extremely immature. I didn't think he was 'the one' for my mom, but I realized as I watched him and my mom that she was happy when she was with him. I noticed that when she glanced over at him, she seemed genuinely happy to be around him, her eyes filled with a kind of compassion and love that I had only dreamed of. I decided to let it alone for now, and let fate decide what would happen between the two of them.

"I'm going to go upstairs to my room now, thanks for dinner and dessert mom."

"No problem honey."

She smiled at me once, then her gaze returned to Reno. I stole away from the table quietly, not wanting to disturbed their 'moment'.

XxxX

"Roxas, could you come down here for a minute?"

I sighed, and closed the book I had been reading. I walked down the stairs slowly, not wanting to know what they wanted to say to me now. I had had enough surprises for one night, anymore, and I might form a hernia.

"Yeah mom?"

I entered the entrance way to see mom and Reno sharing another 'private moment'.

"Gross! Couldn't you two have done that _before _I entered the room?"

Mom tore her lips away from Reno's and glanced over at me, a blush appearing in her usually pale cheeks.

"Sorry Roxas dear, got carried away."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever, what did you call me down here for?"

"I wanted you to say goodbye to Reno, you're going to be seeing him a lot more now and I wanted you to start treating him with some respect."

She had me there. Normally when he left I would either be holed up in my room, or out of the house.

"Bye Reno."

he smiled over at me, "bye kid."

He turned towards my mom and gave her a quick peek on the cheek, "bye honey. See you tomorrow at dinner, and I'll bring Axel over this time."

My head shoot up at the sound of the unknown name. My mom returned Reno's kiss, watched him walk out the door and head down the dark pathway, and shut the door behind him after making sure he had gotten into his car safely. She turned towards me again, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Mom? Whose Axel?"

"Hmm? Oh! I'm sorry Roxas, I forgot to tell you. Axel is Reno's son."

Silence descended upon the room, making it awkward and uncomfortable. After what seemed like hours, I took a deep breath and tried to repeat what she had just told me.

"He has a son?!"

"Well...yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner honey, I just never found the chance."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Well, as soon as I could. It just...slipped my mind a few times."

I felt a headache coming on, this was _not_ turning into a good night for me. Mom watched me with concern, and tried to cover her mistake.

"At least you found out before the wedding day."

I laughed. Sometimes, my mom was amazing at making everything seem funny.

"Alright, I'll give you that much. But tell me something, how old is Axel?"

"He's about your age. 16 or 17."

"Will we have to share a room after you and Reno get married?"

" I don't think so, I'll just have to clean out that spare room and that's where he can sleep."

"Alright then. I guess that's alright."

Mom smiled, satisfied that this didn't turn into a big argument, "anyway, I'm sure you'll like him."

"I guess we'll just have to see. I'm heading to bed now. Good night mom."

"Good night Roxas. I love you."

"Love you too."

I turned and headed back upstairs, somehow feeling more tired then I had in ages. I opened the door to my room and collapsed into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

XxxX

"Roxas! Can you take the lasagne out of the oven for me?"

"Sure!"

I took the lasagne out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool. Mom and I had been busy preparing for this dinner all day. Cleaning the house and going to the grocery store for dinner ingredients were just some of the things that had to get done. And by the time we had time to relax, it was already 5:30 and time to start the actual meal. I glanced over at mom, suddenly realizing how stressed she seemed about his whole thing.

"Hey mom, are you ok? You seem tense."

"I'm alright Roxas, just a little nervous about tonight, that's all"

I was somewhat confused, "why are you so nervous?"

"Because this is the first time we'll be eating with both you and Axel, instead of just me and Reno like usual. It'll be like we're an actual family, and I just hope everything goes ok."

"But you ate with me last night."

"I know, but I'm still a little nervous."

I was still confused, but decided to let the subject drop. The door bell also decided to ring at that minute and mom nearly dropped the fancy china we only save for _very_ special occasions. She took a deep breath and regained her composure, then looked over to where I was looking at her worriedly.

"Well, come on Roxas. Let's go meet Axel!"

I sighed and followed her as she headed toward the front door. She paused before opening it, taking another deep breath, and then opened it so fast I thought I was going to get whiplash from the force. I peeked around my mom, only to see Reno.

"Hi Reno." My mom said

"Hello Tifa, how are you?"

"I'm alright. Now, please come in before you freeze, it's chilly out tonight."

Reno laughed and stepped over the threshold. I tried again to peek past him at this mystery son of his, but he was still in the way.

"Good evening Roxas, how are _you_ tonight?"

"I'm good Reno."

"That's good."

The three of us stood there in the entrance way for a minute, each trying to find something to say to the other. The silence seemed to stretch on forever until a voice came from behind Reno.

"Dad? Are you going to make me stand out here all night? Or are you going to let me in so I can meet this woman you can't stop talking about?"

I looked at Reno who, to my surprise, was blushing. I rolled my eyes and looked over at mom, who was blushing too.

"Oh, sorry Axel. Come on in."

I watched as Axel came in, getting a first look at my stepbrother-to-be as he stepped into our house. The first thing I noticed was the mass of red hair; which was the _same_ color as Reno's; that spiked in the back, making the back of his head look like a porcupine. He lifted his head, letting me get a better look at his face, and I noticed the small, teardrop tattoos under his eyes. I held back a laugh at those, thinking it would probably be a bad move. My gaze shifted up to his eyes, and I felt my heart skip a beat. His eyes were...amazing. They were like emeralds, piercing, and I felt myself getting lost in them. I stared for a few minutes, then realized that he was staring straight back, a slight smirk written on his face. I blushed and looked away, noticing that my heart was beating faster than it should have been.

_What the hell was that? Why am I all worked up like this?_

Reno cleared his throat, "Roxas. I'd like you to meet my son, Axel."


	2. Weird Conversations

A/N: I return with another chapter! This dialogue in this chapter was so much fun to write!! I hope you all like it. Thank you to all my reviewers from last chapter, you guys make me so happy!!

DISCLAIMER: Nope...still don't own it...dammit

WARNINGS: language

FORBIDDEN LOVE

Chapter 2: Weird Conversations

For the first time in a long time, I felt like I was going to puke. Why? Because Axel was sitting across from me at the dinner table, and almost every time I would try to shallow a piece of the lasagna me and mom had spent the afternoon slaving over, he would look at me and my stomach would fill with butterflies. His emerald green eyes would lock with mine, and I would lose all sense of what I was doing. It was awkward, having someone look at you and somehow you would just freeze up, it was also causing weird looks from Reno and my mom. And all Axel did was sit there and smirk, as if he was enjoying making me act like this.

_God! Why is he making me act this way?!_

XxxX

Eventually, dinner ended, and I thought I would be able to go hide in my room for the remainder of the night, hiding from Axel and any more awkward moments. I was wrong. Right when I was heading for the stairs, I heard mom call my name from behind.

"Roxas, where are you going? We still have dessert, and then Reno rented a movie I thought we could all watch."

_Why me?_

"Alright mom, I'll be there in a minute."

I turned around and reluctantly headed back towards the kitchen. I sat down, realizing that Axel was still sitting across from me.

_Just ignore him Roxas, just act like he isn't there at all and maybe you'll be able to get dessert down without feeling nauseous._

I managed to shove dessert down my throat with no problems. But then I realized we still had the movie to get through. As we headed into the living room, I noticed that because mom and Reno would probably take over the couch so they could have extra room, that left only the floor, and the love seat for me and Axel. I quickly headed over to the love seat and plopped down before Axel could even get halfway across the room.

_Please sit on the floor, please._

It was rude of me I know, to make a guest sit on the floor while I got the comfortable love seat all to myself. And I felt bad, but I didn't want to risk having any more awkward moments between me and the fiery red-head. Unfortunately, mom noticed my rude behavior to.

"Roxas! How could you be so rude? Making Axel sit on the floor like that?"

"That alright" Axel said, "I'm sure there's plenty of room for both of us on there."

I groaned inwardly as he headed toward me and I reluctantly moved so he could sit down. I moved all the way over to the side to provide as much space as possible between us, but considering it was a love seat, that didn't amount to much. By the time each of us had gotten settled, there was only about five inches between us. And I became very aware of that fact as soon as the movie started.

XxxX

I didn't think the night could get any worse, but when mom and Reno decided to leave halfway through the movie, leaving me and Axel alone on the love seat; to start plans for the wedding, I became mistaken. So there we were, watching a movie neither one of us probably wanted to watch, with me trying not to be sociable. Unfortunately, it appeared that Axel had gotten bored when the movie was almost over, and he must have decided that I was going to be good entertainment, because the next thing I knew, he was trying to strike up a conversation with me.

"So, _Roxas_. What do you think of our wonderful parents tying the knot?"

"Why should I care?"

"Now, now Roxas. It's not nice to be rude to people. especially when you take into consideration that we'll be living together soon."

He smirked over at me, and I repressed a shudder. Living in the same house with Axel. Just the thought was enough to give me a headache, and cause the butterflies to make a reappearance in the pit of my stomach.

"I can't wait."

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?"

"Whatever."

"Geez, talk about grumpy with a capital 'G'. Are you always this angry?"

"No"

"I hope so. I don't know _how_ I'll be able to live with someone whose like this all the time."

"Then stay the hell away from me."

"Aww, did I make little Roxy mad?"

"My name is Roxas, not _Roxy."_

"Alright, can I call you 'kid' instead?"

"No."

"What about shorty? Can I call you that?"

"No!"

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to stick with _Roxy_ then won't we?"

I looked over to notice that he had that trademark smirk of his on again, and at that moment I wanted to do nothing more than wipe the smirk right of his pretty face.

_Wait..what? Did I just refer to Axel's face as 'pretty'?"_

I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. Axel noticed too.

"Why are you blushing Roxas? Am I too hot for ya?"

"God! You are so _annoying_!"

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"No!"

"Then why are you so flustered all of a sudden?"

"I'm not... flustered."

"Uh-huh, suuuure Roxy. Whatever you say."

I stopped myself from commenting further, figuring he'd just find a way to get under my skin again. Instead, I focused on the movie, which turned out to be over. I sighed and got up to take it out of the DVD player and put it back into the little box all DVD's come in, and all the while I felt Axel's eyes watching me.

_What is this guys problem?! Can't he go bother his dad or something?_

"Here."

I handed Axel the DVD, trying to avoid looking at his face.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"It's your dad's right?"

"Yeah, so why don't you go give it to _him_?"

I felt my anger rise, and I closed my eyes and started counting to ten, like they told you to do in all those anger issue books. It didn't seem to work for me though. After I had done my counting and opened my eyes, seeing Axel smirk again made me angry again. He laughed, then stuck his hand out.

"Just messing with you kid, no need to get angry. Give it here."

I put the DVD in is open palm, then stalked into the kitchen where I found mom and Reno huddled over piles of papers.

"Mom, the movie is over."

She looked up and smiled at me, "alright, thanks for letting us know, we're almost done in here. Why don't you show Axel around? I'm sure he'd like to get a feel for the place."

I sighed, "sure."

"Thanks sweetie!"

I went back out into the living room where I found Axel in the same spot.

"Mom wants me to show you around the house."

"Aww. Can't I just sit here with my cute little Roxy instead?"

I felt my mouth drop open at his comment, and for what seemed like hours, I just stood there staring at him, trying to process something to say.

"You did _not_ just call me 'cute'"

I know, it was the stupidest comeback ever, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. Axel's smirk grew wider, and I began to get annoyed again.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Maybe you were just hearing things you wanted to hear."

I chocked back a laugh, "and why would I imagine something like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you secretly want me."

"Yeah, like that would ever happen."

"You never know Roxas."

Luckily, before anything more could be said between us, Reno came into the living room and announced that he and Axel had to leave. We all headed to the door to say our proper goodbyes, mom giving Reno a peck in the cheek. Axel giving me a wink and a quick wave of his hand.

"Later. _Roxy_."

"Later. _Axel_."

I rolled my eyes as he and Reno headed out the front door and out to their car. And after mom had shut the door, she turned and smiled at me.

"Well, I think that went well, don't you Roxas?"

_Oh yeah, it went _perfectly_._

"Yeah mom, it went really well. I can't wait for them to come back and have dinner with us again."

"That's good to hear honey. What did you think if Axel?"

_Oh, he was just _bundles_ of fucking fun._

"I liked him, he seems...interesting."

"He does doesn't he?"

"Yeah. Anyways mom, I'm kinda tired, so I think I'm going to head upstairs and get some sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight Roxas. I love you."

"Love you too mom."

I headed upstairs, thinking of everything that had happened this evening. Just the thought of Axel made butterflies appear in my stomach, I still didn't know why, and my anger to boil.

_What the hell was up with that guy? Acting all cocky and everything, trying to piss me off for no apparent reason. Having him in the same household is going to _suck_!_

But for some reason, there was a part of me that looked foward to having Axel living in the same house. I couldn't figure out _why_ part of me felt this way, but it started to piss me off nonetheless. But as I crawled into bed and drifted of to sleep, thoughts of the red-head circled around in my head, and I was surprised to realize that thinking about him didn't make me angry at all, instead, I felt oddly...happy.

_What is this guy _doing_ to me?_

XxxX

A/N: Well...ta-da!! Hope it was reasonably good. Sorry if the ending seemed kinda rushed, I couldn't think of anything else to add. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Anyway, hope you all liked. Don't forget to review please!!


	3. Not Again

A/N: I return with another chapter!! Sorry it took so long, I don't really have an excuse, but hopefully I'll be able to update more often from now on. Anyway, to be honest, I don't like this chapter much, but I couldn't get it the way I wanted so if it sucks, I'm sorry, the next chapter will be better! So Read on!

DISCLAIMER: It makes me sad to think I still don't own Axel or Roxas...

WARNINGS: Yaoi, language

FORBIDDEN LOVE

Chapter 3: Not Again

I sighed as I opened my locker at school Monday morning, it had been an interesting weekend, having met Axel on Saturday and thinking about him almost all of Sunday, I was starting to get frustrated with just the _thought_ of the red head that had so suddenly come into my life.

_Why can't I stop thinking about him?!_

I sighed again and rested my forehead on the cool metal, hoping that it would help me clear my head before the school day started, which it didn't.

"Roxas! Hey! Roxas!"

I glanced up, trying to locate the person who was currently screaming my name. I smiled when I realized it was Sora, one of my best friends, running down the hallway. He skidded to a halt in front of my locker, and smiled at me from under his chocolate colored bangs.

"Morning Roxas, how was you're weekend?"

"It was just fucking peachy."

He winced at my harsh tone, and I immediately felt bad for taking my frustrations out on him.

"Sorry Sora, this weekend just wasn't all that great for me."

"Aww, that's too bad, no one should have a bad weekend. What happened?"

"You know that guy my mom is dating?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, we had him over for dinner this Saturday night, and he brought his _son_ along."

"Wow. I didn't know your mom's boyfriend had a son."

"I didn't either until the day before I met him."

We were both silent for a moment. Sora taking in everything I had just told him, and me trying not to get angry all over again. Eventually, Sora's curiosity got the better of him and he was the one to break the silence.

"So...what's your mom's boyfriends' son like?"

"Don't even get me _started_ on that bastard. He's rude, he's cocky, and he pisses me off!"

I noticed Sora back away at my sudden outburst, and then I heard another voice speak from behind me.

"Wow Roxy, I didn't realize you hated me _that_ much."

_Oh fuck no_

I groaned internally, and slowly turned around, somehow already knowing who was standing behind me. But it still didn't help me feel better as I turned to face Axel. He had that stupid grin on his face again, and I wanted nothing more than to punch him in that damn face of his. Sora looked form me to Axel and back again, clearly trying to figure out something to say.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here!?" I finally managed to ask.

"Why Roxy, didn't your mommy tell you? I'm going to your school now."

"_Why_?"

He shrugged, "dunno, my dad and your mom just thought it would be easier if we went to the same school. Also probably because this school is closer to your house then mine was."

"Can't you just take the fucking bus or something?"

"Now, now Roxy. Don't be rude. This is easier for the _family_."

I noticed how he emphasized that last word, trying to get me mad about the fact we'll be _brothers_ soon. I shuddered at the thought. I glared up at him, and he continued to smirk down at me, we stayed like that for what seemed like minutes until Sora finally spoke up.

"Umm, I take it you two know each other?"

"Yeah, this is Axel."

"Oh...well ummm, shouldn't we I dunno, show him around the school or something?"

I turned to glare at Sora, who paled immediately under my glance.

"Fine. _You_ show him around, I want nothing to do with him!"

I turned and stalked down the hall, leaving Sora and Axel behind me.

XxxX

The day had been moving excruciatingly slow, and I was glad when lunch finally rolled around. I looked around the cafeteria and found Sora and our other friends Hayner, Pence, and Ollete at one of the tables, and I walked over. Sora glanced up when he saw me, and moved over so I could sit down next to him on the otherwise crowded table.

"Sorry about leaving you in the hallway like that this morning." I mumbled.

Sora smiled at me understandingly, "no worries."

I smiled back and started eating my lunch. The minutes passed in a comfortable silence, my behavior this morning forgotten. The rest of lunch passed easily, and ended much to early for my liking. After the group went there separate ways, me and Sora going one way; the other three another, Sora turned and spoke to me in a voice so quiet I had to strain to hear him in the crowded hallway.

"Axel doesn't seem that bad you know."

I sighed, I could tell Sora knew this was a touchy subject for me, and he was trying his best to not make me have another angry outburst.

"He may not seem that bad to you. But he pisses me off!"

"Why though? When I was showing him around school today he seemed really intersting."

I sighed again, not knowing what to say.

"He talked about you."

My heart skipped a beat as Sora's words went through me.

"What did he say?"

"He wondered why you seem to hate him so much, he said it in a joking manner, but you could tell it bothered him a little."

_Was I really that much of a bastard to him?_

We walked in silence the rest of the way down the hall, each lost in our own thoughts. After me ans Sora went our separate ways, I stood there in the middle of the hallway alone, wondering what Axel really thought about me.

XxxX

The rest of school passed by in a blur, and I barely had time to think about Axel until school was over. I still felt bad about the way I had treated him the last few times we met, and I promised myself I would behave better around him. So when I heard his voice call out from behind me, I figured it was the perfect time to see how far my promise would go.

"Hey Roxy. Would you like a ride home?"

I forced a smile on my face, "sure. Thanks."

He seemed taken back by my sudden change of heart, and I almost laughed at the look on his face, like an abused dog that was suddenly being offered a steak. I headed over to his car and got in the passenger seat, making sure my face didn't betray my true feelings. He speed away from the curb, so forcefully that I was thrown back into my seat. After that the ride went quietly, until Axel finally decided it was time to speak.

"So. Why the sudden change of mood? You seemed ready to kill me this morning."

I sighed, "I felt bad for the way I treated you. So I'm trying to make up for it."

"Aww, and to think you're doing this just because you care about my feelings. I'm touched Roxy, truly and deeply touched."

"Keep calling me 'Roxy' and I'm going to get mad again."

He laughed, "whatever you say kid."

"Kid counts too."

He smirked, then went quiet, trying to pay to attention to the road. The rest of the ride passed in silence, and I was surprised to find myself enjoying the ride. It was...nice, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. If I was to be honest with myself, I didn't want the ride to end. But it did, and as Axel pulled up in front of my house, part of me wanted to stay and get to know the red-head better.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime Rox. Anytime."

I turned to scowl at him, but he just laughed.

"You said I couldn't call you 'Roxy' you said _nothing_ about calling you 'Rox'"

I just stood there staring at him, not knowing what to say.

"Later Rox."

And just like that, he speed away, almost running over my left foot in the process. I stood there staring after the car for a few more minutes, not knowing what to think. Finally, I sighed, and went into te empty house, trying to fight down the feeling of loneliness I felt at watching Axel drive away.

XxxX

A/N: Yeah, so that was that. Sorry again if it sucked, especially near the end. But as I promised: next chapter will be better!


	4. Moving Day

A/N: Wow guys, look! An update!! And it hasn't even been two weeks yet! Hope this chapter sounds alright, sorry if it seems short. Enjoy! Also thank you to al my wonderful reviewers, you all make me so, so happy!

DISCLAIMER: Nope...still not mine...

WARNINGS: Language, yaoi

FORBIDDEN LOVE

Chapter 4: Moving Day

"Roxas, could you bring that box over here please?"

"Sure" I grumbled, trying to keep my annoyance and agitation too myself.

I had been fearing this day for most of the week. Moving day. The day when Reno and Axel would finally be moving in with us. Mom and Reno weren't married yet, but they decided that it would be easier to move in first, just to get that part out of the way. I thought it was pretty stupid, but hey, who listens to me?

It had been nearly two weeks since I first met Axel, and this was one of the days I had been fearing the most. I had tried to avoid him as much as possible these past few days, but it was getting harder and harder. Little did I know my situation was about to get a hell of a lot worse.

"Roxas, could you come here for a minute please?"

I could tell from the way mom was speaking to me that I wasn't going to like what she had to tell me.

"What's up mom?"

She cleared her throat, obviously not wanting to tell me what was going on.

"Well honey, we have a little problem."

"What is it?"

"Well, I know I told you that Axel would be staying in the guest room, but because I've been so busy with wedding plans, I haven't had time to clean out the guest bedroom. So he's going to have to stay in your room for awhile, just until we get the spare bedroom cleaned out."

It took awhile for all of this to sink in, and when it did I had to control myself so I wouldn't start killing things.

"That's fine."

I noticed the edge in my voice, and hoped my mom didn't notice. Which she didn't seem to.

"That's great honey! Thanks so much for being so understanding!"

I just smiled back at her, afraid that if I opened my mouth, I would say something I'd regret later. After our little talk, I went back to bringing boxes out of the moving van. I never knew two men could have so much crap! We had already been unloading for nearly two hours, and we were only about halfway done. I failed to see how all their shit would fit in our house, but I choose not to think about it any longer. Instead, I decided now would be a good time to take a break, so I went over and sat down next to the tree in our front yard, thankful for the shade it provided.

It was a fairly hot day out, and it was only going to get hotter. I sighed and closed my eyes, and leaned against the tree, trying my hardest to relax. I was close to actually falling asleep when a voice broke through my thoughts.

"C'mon Roxy, get your lazy ass up and help the rest of us."

I groaned inwardly, knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Why don't you just fu-"

the words died on my tongue as I opened my eyes and found Axel standing in front of me. Shirtless. I sat there not knowing what to say, somehow mesmerized by the pale, slightly muscular chest and abdomen.

_Oh my god_

I blushed and looked away, hoping Axel didn't notice my staring. Which, thankfully, he didn't.

"I'll be right there." I mumbled.

He nodded and then walked off, giving me a good look at his backside, which was just as perfectly formed as the front side. I watched him walk away, realizing that I _enjoyed_ looking at a shirtless Axel.

_What the _fuck_ is wrong with me?! Do I think Axel is...attractive?_

I had no answer for myself, and that was starting to piss me off. I decided that it would be best to just try and avoid Axel for the rest of the day, so I had some time to sort my thoughts out.

XxxX

This day was _not_ turning out well for me, after I had finished my 'break' mom called me over for some lunch, and then it was back to work, and guess who I was stuck with?

"Roxy, hand me that box would ya?"

I sighed and did as Axel told me to. So much for my avoiding plan. Axel and I were currently in _our _room sorting everything out. And being alone with him was _not_ helping my thought process. So here I was, trying not to look at Axel's still shirtless body and still trying to be nice to him. It was difficult, and he wasn't helping matters with his normal, cocky attitude.

"So, where were you this morning anyway?" I asked him, trying to distract myself.

"I was at the apartment, sorting things out."

"And you're shirtless because?"

"The air-conditioning in there was shut off, so it was nearly 95 degress. Why do you ask? Does my sexy body bother you."

"Not at all, I was just wondering if you were trying to impress someone, like the girls on the block for example."

He smirked, "no girls. Just you Roxy."

I nearly dropped the box I was holding at his last comment, and tried miserably to hide my blush.

"Perv."

"That hurts Roxy, that hurts."

I threw a pillow at him, and he laughed, throwing it back at me. This continued for a few minutes until it hit me that I was actually _enjoying_ myself again.And then things went back to being extremely awkward, for me that is. Axel never seemed to be at ill at ease. He always seemed to take things in stride. I wished I could be like that.

"What's wrong Roxy? You look like something is bothering you."

His voice snapped me from my reverie, and I carefully composed my face, twisting it into something I hoped looked like innocence.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

He raised his eyebrows at me, but said nothing. After that, we went back to getting the room set up, and didn't say much else to each other, it was still awkward, but as long as I didn't have to look at Axel, it was fine. For now at least.

XxxX

"Well, today went well. Don't you all think so?" My mom asked.

Reno, Axel, and I all nodded, too tired to form coherent sentences. We had finally finished all the unpacking around five, and we were now enjoying a wonderful meal of take-out. My mom sighed and resumed eating, tired of trying to get us to talk to one another. Personally, I wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and sleep.

"Mom, I'm tired, so I think I'm going to go upstairs and crash ok?"

"Alright honey. Have a good night."

I smiled at her then headed upstairs, glad she let me go so easy. I changed out of my dirty, sweaty clothes and put on my favorite pair of sweat pants. Then crawled into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

XxxX

the sound of the door creaking open somehow woke me from my deep slumber, and I had to hold back a groan and a string of profanities, realizing that it must be my new roommate come to bed at last. I heard the soft scuffing of feet on the hard wood floor, and then the groan of the mattress as weight was put on it. I heard him sigh once, and then he was out like a light.

I stayed awake for a little longer after that, having difficulty getting back to sleep. I had always had a room to myself, and sharing it with someone I hardly knew was stressful. I sat up in bed and looked over at Axel, my heart skipping a beat as I did. Even with the lights turned off in the room, the faint moonlight coming through the window above my bed gave enough light to see Axel's face, and he looked _peaceful_, completely at ease. I realized I had never actually seen him like this before, and it startled me when I reacted the way I did. I stared at him a bit longer, watching his chest rise and fall, watching his perfectly relaxed face. I didn't want to look away, but sleep got the best of me, and as I finally fell back into bed, only one thought was going trough my head.

_Axel, what are you _doing_ to me?_

XxxX

A/N: And there you have it! Sorry again if it seems short, but I hoped everyone enjoyed, reviews are more than welcome!!


	5. And So It Begins

A/N: ….Wow, feels like forever since I've updated this last. And the only thing I can say is: I'm terribly, TERRIBLY sorry it's taken so damn long. Life just got in the way I guess, but hopefuly I'll have more time to start writing again. So thank you for all your patience. And hope you enjoy this msot recent chapter!

DISCLAIMER:

WARNINGS:

FORBIDDEN LOVE

Chapter 5: And So It Begins

"Are you sure you guys are going to be alright while we're gone?"

I sighed, mom and Redo were getting ready to leave for their honeymoon, and as a result, mom had been a nervous wreck since they started packing.

"We've benn through this mom. We'll be fine. Axel and I are perfectly capable of surviving on our own."

"I know that honey, it's just hard. Leaving my baby alone for the week."

I sighed again, somehow realizing that nothing I said would make her believe me. Behind me, Axel chuckled softly. Probably because I has just been called 'baby' in front of him. I blushed slightly, trying to keep my composure. It wasn't working.

It had been a difficult couple of weeks, between sharing a room with Axel and mom and Reno's wedding, and trying to aboid Axel in both instances, I was getting tired and frustrated. And being along in a hosue with the fiery redhead certainly wasn't going to help matters.

"Alright boys, we should probably go then, or we'll miss our flight."

My mom made this last statement with terars in her eyes, and I fought the urge to run out of the room right then and there.

"Mom, we'll be _fine_, you don't need to cry over this. It'll all be ok. Just go and have a good time."

She smiled, "ok Roxas, I'll try. But call if anything goes wrong. You have all the numbers right?"

"Yes, I also have money for food, 911 on speeddial, and everything valuable id put away. Oh, and we won't be having any parties."

"Alright then, I can trust you. I love you honey, have fun and be safe."

She and Reno turned and walked out the door, shutting it softly behind them. It was then that an awkward silence descended in the room, and my heart started pounding about a mile a minute when the realization that Axel and I would have the house to ourselves for about a week.

_Fuck_

"So! What now Roxy?"

I turned toward Axel, who was leaning against the wall, smirking that smirk of his. I fucking hated that smirk, it was like he was trying to hide something.

"Dunno, why don't you go light yourself on fire or something? And I can sit and laugh."

"You're so mean Roxy, Can't you ever _act_ nice?"

"No. it's against my religion."

He laughed, "yeah, sure. Whatever you say Roxy."

He turned and walked upstairs, to _our_ room.

_Damn, that's where I was gonna go…._

I sighed after Axel was out of sight, and headed toward the licing room instead.

_Now what do I do? I can't go upataris, not with Axel up there, it would be too awkward. Fuck. There's nothing to do in this house._

There was a small voice in the back of my head telling me to go and ask Axel if he wanted to do anything, but the couch where I had teken up residence was comfy, and I felt myself falling asleep.

XxxX

"ROXY!"

I sat up with s atart.

"What the fuck? Axel I was fucking _sleeping_! Why did you wake me up?"

"because I was getting hungry."

I was silent for aminute, trying to process what Axel had just told me.

"You woke me up because you were _hungry_?"

He smiled brightly, "yep!"

"THen go make something to wat!"

"Aww, but Roxy, I was hoping we could eat _together_."

I looked at him, wondering if he was crazy, or maybe just trying to piss me off.

"Why?"

Now it was his turn to look at me. And I quickly found myself looking away, trying to escape the indescribable look Axel was now giving me.

"because I like you?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah right."

"That hurts Roxy, that hurts."

"Fine Axel, what would you like to eat?"

"Dunno. Let's go somewhere."

"You want to go somewhere and eat when we have plenty of food here?"

"Yeah!"

I sat there, staring at him for a moment, trying to figure out what was going through his head. I knew he was a fairly popular person, with plenty of friends. He could've been anywhere, doing anything he wanted. And yet, he was asking me to go somewhere to eat with him. It was confusing me. Why would he want to spend time with someone like me?

"Fine. Where?"

"Dunno, any ideas?"

"Nope."

I sighed, "welll then, that doesn't help matters much now does it?"

We both sat in silence for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Axel was the one to break the silence.

"I have the perfect place!"

"Where?"

He smiled slyly, "it's my little surprise Roxy. Just let me drive and you'll see."

_This is _not_ going to end well._

"Fine."

I got up and went to get my coat, and I also grabbed the spare set of keys mom always kept on the refridgerator door.

XxxX

A/N: And there you have it! Hopefully it's somewhat decent, and I hope to have another chapter up here soon! Thank you all again for your patience with everything!


End file.
